The invention relates to a packaging machine for flip-top boxes made of foldable material, such as cardboard or the like, having an essentially block-shaped configuration, for receiving, in particular, a cigarette group wrapped in an inner blank (tin-foil block), with a feed conveyor for feeding flip-top boxes to a transfer turret comprising several pockets for receiving one flip-top box each, and with a drying turret having pockets in which the flip-top boxes from the transfer turret can be inserted.
A packaging machine of this type is known from DE-OS 24 40 006 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,308,708 and 4,084,393), whereby the transfer turret here serves for receiving cigarette packs from a rectilinear feed track to a drying turret. The packs are inserted into the open pockets of the transfer turret in radial direction and, after being transported to a suitable position, are pushed out of the pockets in axial direction and into pockets of a drying turret.
From EP-A 205,766 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,383) a flip-top box for cigarettes, or the like, is known, the longitudinal edges of which are rounded in deviation from the rectangular form in order to achieve a saving of material, first, and secondly, to improve the gripping properties of the box, that is, give it a more attractive appearance. A similar flip-top box, but with bevelled edges, is known from EP-A 204 933(corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,384).
It now appears that the packaging machine described above shows good results in connection with the conventional rectangular flip-top boxes, but that difficulties arise when fabricating flip-top boxes with rounded or bevelled longitudinal edges, especially during gluing.